


String Bean

by skyhillian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: HS AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: "I sprained my ankle and you're the only one strong enough to carry me to the nurse, but we're both awkward."





	

Dan knew that it was a bad idea for him to even attempt to play kickball. In his infinite wisdom, he had decided to actually try kicking instead of letting everyone cut him in line, and now he’s paying for it. Coach Phelan is crouched next to him on the ground where he’s sitting, clutching his left ankle. He’s trying really hard to not cry but it’s growing more and more difficult by the second. He had torqued the fuck out of it when he went down. 

 "Do you think you can walk?“ Coach Phelan asks, lightly prodding his ankle with cool fingers. He shakes his head no, and his wild curls whap him in the face. The coach turns to scan the gymnasium, and her eyes fall upon Arin Hanson, who is standing as far away from the action as possible without leaving the room. "Hanson!” she shouts, and Arin jumps, startled. He hurries over, confused. 

 "Yeah, Coach?“ 

 "I need you to carry Dan to the nurse’s office,” she says, and both boys say “ _what?_ ” at the exact same time. Phelan looks amused. “He’s sprained his ankle and he can’t walk, and you’re strong enough to carry him.”

 "I’m pretty sure a light breeze could carry him,“ Arin points out, and Dan fixes Arin with a cold stare. 

 "That may be,” Phelan says, and Dan interjects with a quiet “ _hey!_ ”, but they both ignore him. “Get a move on, boys.” Arin looks down at Dan, who is still clutching his ankle. Even with his face twisted in a grimace of pain, he’s fucking attractive. He’s talked to Dan several times since they had AP English together, but they aren’t much more than acquaintances. In all honesty, Arin spent more time staring at Dan than paying attention in English. 

 "C'mon, string bean, lift your arms,“ Arin says, crouching down. Dan huffs grumpily, but raises his arms. Arin picks him up bridal style and Dan hooks his arms around Arin’s neck. Fuck, this is awkward. Arin walks slowly so as to not jostle Dan’s ankle too much. 

 "I’ll have you know I weigh a hundred and thirty pounds,” Dan quips, looking ahead so that he doesn’t have to deal with how close he is to Arin’s face. He can smell the cinnamon gum he’s chewing. 

 "A hundred and thirty ounces, maybe,“ Arin teases. 

 "Don’t make me kick your ass,” Dan threatens, though they both know he’s not serious. He yelps when Arin shifts him. “Some fucking warning would be nice!”

 "Oh, by the way, I readjusted you.“ Dan finally turns his head to look at Arin. He’s close enough to see the different shades of brown in the other boy’s eyes. His face begins to heat with a blush and he really hopes it isn’t too obvious. 

"You’re an asshole, you know that?” Arin grins and Dan’s stomach does a jump kick into his throat. 

 "Takes one to know one.“ 

 "Touché." 

 They travel in silence for a minute before Arin speaks up. "Dude, why do your shorts have to be so tiny?” There is nothing but miles of bare leg against Arin’s right arm and it’s incredibly distracting. Even with the knobbly knees, Dan has nice fucking legs. Most of the guys in class (including Arin) wore basketball shorts. Leave it up to Dan Avidan to be wearing booty shorts.

 "My sister stole my gym shorts and put hers in my bag instead,“ Dan explains. He had been embarrassed as fuck when he first pulled out the shorts, especially since ’ _CAAAAAAKES_ ’ was written across the ass, but he now refused to give them back. He looked damn good in them. 

 "You can fit into your sister’s shorts?” For some reason, that’s fucking hilarious to Arin.

“It’s not like she’s six!” Dan says, mildly indignant. “Dana’s fourteen." 

 Arin can’t help but laugh. "Her name is Dana? Dan and Dana Avidan?" 

 "Get this,” Dan says, “my dad’s name is Avi." 

 "You’re fucking kidding me,” Arin says through his laughter. Dan can’t help but join in. “Avi, Dan, and Dana Avidan. That’s golden." 

 "Well, technically my first name is Leigh, but I’ve always gone by Dan, so.” The hanging sign that points toward the office is coming into view and Dan’s excited to get some ice on his throbbing ankle. “My mom is Debbie so she at least escaped the redundant naming trend." 

 "Leigh is a pretty name,” Arin says nonchalantly, and Dan looks up at him again. 

 "What?“ He’s blushing again. Fuck. 

 "Exactly what I said. Leigh is a pretty name.” He’s sincerely enjoying how flustered he’s making Dan. “Makes sense." 

 "What makes sense?” Dan has decided none of this makes sense, actually. Stupid Arin making him all stupid flustered. 

 "A pretty name for a pretty dude.“ Dan squeaks and ducks his head, letting his hair fall in his face to cover the bright blush rushing across the apples of his cheeks. He chews his lip for a moment before peeking up at Arin through the curtain of curls. 

"You think I’m pretty?” Arin smiles, and Dan can’t help but smile back. 

“You’re fuckin’ gorgeous dude.” Dan squeaks again. Arin manages to look away from where Dan is biting his lip, and he sees that they’re at the nurse’s office. “If I jingle jangle your ankle, I’m sorry.” Carefully, he tilts Dan so he can get hold of the door handle and he tugs on it to open it far enough to wedge his foot into. Dan yelps in pain, and Arin squeezes the hand that’s around his waist in an attempt to comfort him. “Could I maybe get some assistance?” Arin asks, salty as fuck. The secretary hops up and holds open the door as if she hadn’t seen Arin trying to open it with an armful of Avidan. He doesn’t tell her thank you because _goddamn_. She informs them that it’ll be several minutes before the nurse can get to them. A kid had a nosebleed somewhere and the nurse was on blood cleanup duty. 

 Dan is gritting his teeth from all the movement, and Arin quickly takes him into the nurse’s room and lays him down on one of the cots. Since the nurse isn’t here, Arin opens the freezer and grabs an ice pack, and after he wraps it in a few paper towels, he hands it to Dan. “This’ll probably hurt,” he warns while untying Dan’s shoe. Dan nods and grits his teeth, but he still whines loudly when Arin takes his shoe off. “Sorry. Fuck, that’s swollen as shit." 

 "Don’t fuckin’ swear so much,” Dan mutters, and Arin snorts. “Will, uh, will you stay with me until the nurse gets here?” He’s embarrassed again. He blames the constant blushing on Arin, 100%. 

 Arin sits down next to him and grabs the pillow from the head of the cot and plops it in his own lap before carefully maneuvering Dan’s foot to rest on top of it. He holds the ice pack to where it’s most swollen. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it before handing it to Dan. “Could I have your number?" 

"Uh, sure. My phone is in my locker in the locker room,” he explains, inputting his number. Arin laughs when he sees that he put his name as **Danny (the pretty one) <3**. Dan smiles at him and it’s his turn to blush. Dan opens his mouth to say something, but they’re interrupted by the nurse bustling in through the door. 

“Oh, Danny,” she says, and Dan grins sheepishly. “What the hell did you do now?" 

 "I tried to play kickball,” he says. 

 "And that was your first mistake,“ she teases. 

 "How often are you in here?” Arin asks quietly, and Dan pokes him in the ribs. 

“Shut up." 

 "I could start carrying you everywhere,” he offers. 

 "That would be an improvement,“ Nurse Kathy says, and Dan groans in exasperation. She begins examining Dan’s ankle, and without thinking about it, Dan reaches out and squeezes Arin’s hand. If Kathy notices, she doesn’t comment on it. "Well, I’m gonna have to call your mom. I don’t think it’s more than a bad sprain, but you can’t be sure without an x-ray." 

 "Dammit,” Dan mutters. 

 Arin has to cover his mouth to quiet his laughter when Kathy calls Dan’s mom, because he can hear Debbie ask _“what did he do this time?”_  

 "Shut up,“ Dan repeats, but he’s got a smile on his face. "I’m not used to my grasshopper legs yet!" 

 "At least they’re good looking grasshopper legs.” Ah, there’s the flustered squeak again. 

 "I hate to interrupt,“ Kathy says with a smile on her face, "but could you get Dan’s stuff from his locker?" 

 Dan writes the combination to his main locker and his gym locker on Arin’s arm. "Thank you,” he tells him. 

 "Sure thing, string bean!“ He ducks out of Dan’s reach when he tries to poke him in retaliation, laughing at Dan’s frown. 

 Arin makes it back to the office in time to end up holding the door for Dan’s mom. He follows her into the nurse’s room so he can give Dan his stuff. 

 "Dan, why are you wearing Dana’s shorts?” Debbie asks, and Arin breaks into a fit of giggles. 

Dan snatches his gym bag from Arin. “That’s not important,” Dan mutters. Debbie sighs loudly, but lets it go. 

 "And who’s this handsome young man?“ she asks, turning to Arin. 

 "Debbie, no,” Dan whines, covering his face. “What have I done to deserve this?" 

 Arin shakes the proffered hand and smiles sheepishly. Dan looks a lot like his mom. 

"I’m Arin. I helped the damsel in distress get down here." 

 "Lord, take me now,” Dan grumbles. Everyone else ignores him. 

 "Thank you for helping him,“ Debbie says, and Arin beams with pride. 

 He stays until Debbie and Dan are headed out the door, just in case he’s needed for something. As they head outside, Arin hears Debbie say to Dan, "He’s cute, Dan. Why haven’t I met him before?" 

which is met with a loud, "Oh, my God, Doobles, please stop talking." 

Arin doesn’t even have to see him to know Dan’s face is bright pink. Before heading back to class, Arin fires off a text to Dan, who probably won’t get around to checking it until later. 

_**Check ur gym bag ;)** _

 He doesn’t get a response until he’s a few blocks from his house. 

 _Oh god what did you put in my bag??_  
_Is it dicks_  
 _I bet it’s dicks_

Pause.  
  
_Oh!! Uh yeah uh I’d love to go to the movies with you :)_

 Arin practically skips the rest of the way home.


End file.
